


Eavesdropper

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Missing Scene, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft-centric, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salt in the wounds. Time doesn’t heal. It just… numbs. It is temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfg/gifts).



Sick. He feels sick. The stairs are blurring together. Should really get that looked at.

He stumbles on one step. It’s alright, no-one saw, he is alone. Always alone. The wall is his support- he leans against it and pushes himself upright with one hand and— buggering shit _ah!_

His wrist is on fire. He clutches it with his other hand, not that it will do any good. It still hurts.

Salt in the wounds. Time doesn’t heal. It just… numbs. It is temporary.

Why did he ever hold the illusion that he could fix things? It never works. He is trapped.

From above, he hears the words: “Er, Magnussen?” And then, his brother’s reply:

“What time is it?”

His voice sounds wrong and strange. He can hear the tension underneath. He had thought- hoped- that it was a thing of the past.

He is a fool.

He closes his eyes and takes one long breath. Enough. Enough of this. The game is never over, and there is work to be done.

Mycroft Holmes takes the final step down the stairs and leaves 221B Baker Street. He does not know when- if- he will ever be back.

His car is waiting, and he walks over, leaning on his umbrella like an old man.

This time, he leaves the knocker untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely waitingforgarridebs shared with me the idea that Mycroft may not have left 221B by the time John and Sherlock started speaking, and I was inspired, and so had to write this wee thing for her! <3


End file.
